Some Ice Cream with You
by Harbinger17
Summary: Jaune goes into Vale for some chores and decides to get some Ice Cream


**AN: This is my first fanfic, so any feedback would be appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

Jaune had been having a very bad day. He had woken up an hour before his alarm went off, he had the snot beat out of him by Pyrrha in a midday sparring session, and it was his turn to go into Vale and purchase supplies for the team,which meant he had to ride the bullhead and battle his motion sickness. After he disembarked and pushed his way through the crowds, struggling to keep his lunch down, a thought came to him.

_I'm sure the team wouldn't mind if I stopped for some ice cream,_ he thought to himself.

After he managed to force himself through the crowd of the air terminal and onto the bustling sidewalk next to the street, he pulled out his scroll to look for a nearby ice cream shop.

"The Ice Cream Palace? That sounds awesome!" Jaune said with glee.

He began his trek to the restaurant, walking with a happy spring in his step. Ahead of him he saw two burly men in suits with clubs, who cut left into an alley about a quarter mile out from the ice cream store.

_Wonder what those guys are up to…,_ Jaune pondered a moment before deciding to take a quick peek to where they were going. Jaune broke into a light jog until he reached the mouth of the alley, then poked his head around the alley entrance way. What he saw caused him to recoil, but he kept watching.

"'-teach your boss not to mess with us," one growled, whacking his hand with the club, "eye for an eye!"

He swung towards the girl he stood over with his club. Jaune shut his eyes in anticipation for the cracking of a skull. When it didn't happen, he opened his eyes to a clear view of the girl, holding pink parasol over her head while the man lay on the ground clutching his stomach and writhing.

Jaune heard a low growl out of the other, and decided to act. He tackled him, surprising the thug. He took advantage of his adversary's dazed state and knocked him unconscious. Jaune stood and brushed himself off, and looked at the girl he just rescued.

"Are you alright? Those guys were pretty big,"

The girl lost her smirk she'd been wearing since he first saw her and instead developed a blush. Not missing a beat, she put on a flirty smile and batted her eyelashes. She closed her parasol up and held it at her side, nodding. Jaune then noticed her hair, which was a mix of brown and pink, which went well with the white women's blazer she wore.

"Great! I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt," Jaune shuffled his feet before nervously continuing "Hey, uh, I'm going to get some ice cream. Want to come out of that alley and go with me?"

The girl smiled brightly and ran over and interlocked arms with him, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, uh, you want to walk like this? I guess you did almost get mugged,"

The multicolored girl nodded cutely. They started back on their way to the store

"Okay then, I guess. Uh, do you mind telling me your name?"

The girl looked at Jaune with a thoughtful expression, blinking a few times causing her eyes to change colors from both being silver to a pink and a brown. Finally, she settled on motioning her hand like she was talking, and shaking her head.

"You… hate ducks? I don't think we pass any ponds on the way there..."

The girl shook her head, and instead covered her mouth with her hand. This time, Jaune got the hint.

"Ohhh, you can't talk?" he asked much more confidently.

The girl nodded her head in the affirmative and smiled.

After clearing up the conversational barrier, Jaune took it upon himself to do all the talking. Her bright smile did wonders to help him gain confidence and open up to the girl. He conversed with her about his schooling, his partners, and his crush on Weiss, all while using her gestures to understand what she was trying to communicate. They walked the rest of the way with arms interlocked, each enjoying the others company.

Once they arrived, Jaune held the door open for her, making a mock flourish of his hand to usher her inside.

"Order whatever you'd like, my treat!" Jaune offered.

This was soon an offer he would regret, as the girl ordered a bowl with nine scoops: three chocolate, three strawberry, and three vanilla. Jaune just settled for some Lemon Custard.

Jaune inquired, "Now that we're here, would you mind writing your name down for me?"

The girl smiled with a mouthful of vanilla and used a pen to write on a napkin.

"Neo. That's a pretty name!" Jaune said.

Jaune smiled and Neo blushed lightly. They stayed there awhile, with Jaune having no trouble at all compensating for Neo's side of the conversation. After about an hour, looked to his watch and panicked.

"Oh shoot! I still have to get the supplies! Pyrrha is gonna-"

Jaune was cut off when Neo stood on her tiptoes and kissed him right on the mouth. After sputtering out apologies and thanks, Jaune stumbled out of the ice cream parlor, leaving the smirking Neo.

* * *

**AN: First story is Lemon Custard fluff. Again, please review, I'm new and could definitely use the feedback! Also, special thanks to /u/PartFootball for his patience and great editing work and/u/musiccat19 aka TheRainbowRose on Deviantart**


End file.
